


LONG TIME COMING

by EvanBlack



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Filth from start to finish. No plot whatsoever, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanBlack/pseuds/EvanBlack
Summary: Seven years, he waited. A loose follow-up to TEASE.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	LONG TIME COMING

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not re-post to any other site without writer's permission.

‘Seven years.’

‘Hm?’

‘Seven years, Scully. That’s how long.’

‘How long what, Mulder?’

‘How long you teased me.’

‘Pft!’ Scully looked over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow. ‘I?’ she said. ‘Teased YOU?’

‘Yep.’ His face said his mind was made up. His hardening cock against her ass said his mind was made up there too. 

Gently, Scully pushed back against it, revelling in the newness. Already feeling the tingling in her own lips that was the start of it all. Again. She already couldn’t wait. 

But Mulder shifted away from her, and then rolled out of bed. 

She rolled to his side – HIS side! Of HER bed! 

‘Where are you going?’ she asked his cock, half-hard and looking her straight in the eye. 

He said nothing, so she looked up at his face. 

‘Stay there Scully. I’ll be back.’

She did. Lay back on the pillows and closed her eyes and waited for him. She expected the sound of a flush, but none came. Good. That meant the hardness was just about her. That when Mulder came back, they would start the dance again. The one that began like a slow, sweet ballet of fingers and tongues and tender touches, and ended in fireworks; bombshells; grand opera, and death.

She’d get started. An overture. Scully slid a hand under her rumpled sheet.

‘Don’t do that.’

She opened her eyes in surprise. His voice was not loud but his tone was sharp. He was standing at the end of the bed, his cock still hardening (thank you God!). But not smiling. 

‘Don’t touch yourself Scully.’

‘I wasn’t—

He tugged the sheet off her and her guilty hand curled up at her belly button. 

‘Don’t touch it,’ he said again. ‘That’s mine.’

She fluttered at the words. She was already his. Had been for years. Now it felt as if he wanted to stake a claim to every part of her body, inch by inch. Part of her – the basement-office part, the show-them-who’s-boss part – wanted to trail her fingers down her flat belly and defy him while she held his gaze. No Mulder this is MINE. Her hand twitched to do it, and his brow twitched to stop her. 

‘I’m serious,’ he said, and meant it, and instead of being cross, she felt a thrill through her sex and the tingling became something she’d really like to touch, but now couldn’t. Didn’t quite dare to. 

‘Let me see it,’ he said. 

‘What?’ she was confused.

‘Let me see what’s mine.’

Scully flushed. They’d been fucking for only a week – mostly in soft light or darkness or tangled in bedsheets, or still in their clothes.  
But this was new.  
And daylight.  
There was no place to hide.  
Her thighs were already together and she instinctively tightened them. She was a modest person. Despite what she’d done to him and what he’d done to her, Scully was a modest person. His eyes on her naked breasts still made her blush. And now this? She couldn’t do it. Not yet. Maybe soon, but not yet. 

‘Mulder—

‘Open your legs, Scully,’ he said. ‘I want to see your cunt.’

She gasped. The C word! Outrageous. Disgusting. She’d never dreamed she’d hear Mulder say it.  
But the thrill was intense.  
Her hand strayed.

‘Don’t touch Scully.’

She looked at him, panting lightly now. Her face still flushed from the embarrassment of the word, and from the pleasure of it. He was still serious, and so was his cock. Filling fast, and pointing at his left shoulder already. But he didn’t touch it. Didn’t touch her. Although she wished he would. The tingling was an itch now. A maddening itch. She glanced at his hand, willing it to touch her.

He only jerked his chin, reminding her that he’d made a request that she wasn’t complying with. 

Slowly, unable to look him in the eye, Scully allowed her legs to relax and open a little. 

When she looked, he wasn’t looking at her face anyway.

‘Like what you see?’ Trying for brazen, achieving nervousness. 

‘Wider.’

She flushed again, and widened them.

‘More.’

She did, and felt the morning air on her lips – cold enough to know how wet she was. Already. Open to him, and ready for him. She blushed deeply as he looked at what was his. His expression didn’t change, although his cock gave him away, bobbing gently with desire. 

‘It’s beautiful Scully.’

She had clever things she meant to say, but her tongue had stuck to the roof of her mouth. 

‘Don’t touch,’ he said again, and left the room.

‘Are you fucking kidding me?’ She half rose on her elbows. 

He stepped back in. ‘I’m serious Scully.’

He was. Serious and hard as fuck. His cock dark now, pressed tight against his stomach, and so full of blood that the head gleamed with the strain of it all.

She lay back down and waited. The itch in her clit was unbearable. Unbearable! Her swollen lips throbbed like a huge heart that belonged to some ancient animal that longed to fuck to survive. Her juices flooded her – each new trickle teasing her own sex so much that she couldn’t…she had to… she HAD to—

‘Mulder!’

Footsteps. Slow footsteps.

‘What Scully?’

She was panting now. Writhing. She pressed her legs together to relieve—

‘Open!’ he barked, and she obeyed.

He walked to the bed. Climbed onto it. On his knees between her legs.

‘Let me see it Scully. Let me see you.’

‘Mulder,’ she whined. ‘Can’t you just fuck me?’

‘Open your legs,’ he repeated strictly, and she did. She had to. He was very very serious about this. Her feet flat, her knees bent, she opened her legs. He helped her with a knee, the touch of his thumb on her thigh sending thrills straight to her core, and she thrust herself towards him, pushing her hips off the bed, hoping somehow that her clit might make contact with his hand – with something, ANYTHING – while her own little fists clenched in frustration next to her ribs.

He held her other knee, pushed them apart. 

She throbbed up at him, only guessing what he saw because she’d never seen it, never felt it. Never felt so dirty. Never wanted anything so much in her life as his lips on hers or his cock inside her. She didn’t care which but she wanted- she needed- she HAD to have him--

‘Mulder please,’ she said. ‘Mulder please…’

He didn’t move. Just held her apart so he could look at her. His cock leaking onto her shin. His frown of concentration something she’d only ever seen on a case. An X-File. A mystery to be solved. 

‘You know what I think, Scully?’

‘No.’ She didn’t care what he thought.

He frowned more deeply, examined her sex, focused only on that – never even glanced at her face.

‘I think I’m going to start at the bottom—

A small, amused look, allowing her to appreciate the double entendre...

‘And then run my tongue up your slit—

She squirted. 

‘Oh!’ She’d never done it but she knew what it was. His eyebrows raised infinitesimally.

‘But not all the way, Scully. Not all the way home.’

‘Touch me!’ She squirmed, but he held her in place, hands on her knees. Held her open to the world. To her world. 

‘And then your lips. First one, then the other. You have such pretty lips.’

‘I fucking hate you Mulder.’

His own lips quirked at one corner.

‘Then back to your slit, but deeper this time, and right down here at the bottom Scully, my tongue right… inside… there...'

She watched him pick his spot and wanted to kill him.

He shifted a little and his cock touched her shin and she wasn’t sure it was an accident. 

‘You bastard.’

He smiled and shifted. Again with the cock. 

‘Stop cheating!’ she shouted. ‘And do it Mulder!’

‘Do what?’

‘Something! Anything! Fuck me! Jesus!’

‘Maybe,’ he said. 

‘Nooooo!’ she yelled, and grabbed for her own Vesuvius of a clit. He caught her wrist. Held her hard. She struggled, tried to close her knees while he was distracted – any friction would do it now - but he was too quick and slid his own knee across her leg, holding her down even more tightly, more widely…

Now he dripped on her inner thigh.

She nearly cried. 

‘Mulder. Please.’

‘Please, Scully?’

‘Please. I want to come.’

‘But I thought you liked this Scully?’

‘You fucking liar Mulder! You know I’m in agony here.’

‘Yeah,’ he said, nodding ruefully at her gaping, glistening sex. 

He was quiet. Still.

‘What?’ he was making her nervous.

‘Seven years, Scully. That’s how long I had to wait.’

‘I waited too Mulder!’

‘Not like me,’ he said, and suddenly looked straight into her eyes. ‘Imagine this for seven years.’

She groaned. She couldn’t take another seven seconds.

‘Please Mulder,’ she said, tears brimming in her eyes. ‘I’m begging you. Please!’

Mulder loosened his grip on her wrist.

Then he looked down at her, and licked his lips...  
  
  
  



End file.
